


All Because Of A Little Fox

by JihoonieTrashu



Series: Wen Junhui [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, Hello awkwardness my old friend, There's a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JihoonieTrashu/pseuds/JihoonieTrashu
Summary: Please comment/tell me your opinion on the stories I make thank you





	

You were alone in your house again, your mom left for work early in the morning and might probably be back late at night, your dad went on a business trip to who-knows-where, and your brother had a sleepover at his friend's place.  
You were pretty bored, although you got used to being left alone and in charge of the house, it bothered you a bit about how quiet the place was without your brother playing his video games and your parents playfully bickering at each other.

You decided to look for something in the house to keep you occupied. You went to your room and looked under your bed. You usually kept your childhood memories under it, not wanting to lose anything.  
You found an old brown box, grabbed it, and opened the lid to find your most prized possessions you had with one of your best friends as a kid. You saw a small envelope accompanied by a name written in a very messy manner.

'Wen Junhui'.

You smiled to yourself as you opened the envelope and read the letter you kept reading as a child.

'Hi Jagiya! I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime. Maybe even tomorrow! My mom might make some kimbap for us when you come back. I miss you… I miss playing with you.. Get well soon ok? or else I'll eat all the kimbap she makes and I won't leave any for you.' -Jun

You chuckled at the memory. You were in the hospital at this time, confined because of pneumonia. Junhui wasn't allowed to go in the room because his mom told him he might catch pneumonia as well, but when your parents would go out or see the doctor, he would sneak in to tell you what happened while you were gone. You remember him saying that one time, he overheard one of your female classmates spreading rumors that you were ditching classes so he put a rotting piece of meat in her bag later that day to teacher her a lesson about saying bad things about his sunshine of a friend.

You put away the letter and started rummaging through the box. You found old medals from school competitions, a few more letters from kid-Junhui, a doll his mom gave you as a birthday present, a few books, a wilted rose Junhui gave you, saying that he saw it in a movie, and a photograph of the two of you laying on the ground, Junhui's pet dog next to you and Junhui with his arm raised up, looking as if he was explaining something interesting.

You rummaged some more and a small hint of orange caught your eye.  
You grabbed the object and tears started to build up in your eyes.  
It was a small, stuffed fox that Junhui gave to you before he moved back to China.

»»»»»»»»»»»»

'You grabbed Junhui's hand as he was about to enter his car.  
"Do you really have to go?" You asked him, the both of with tear stained cheeks and a pain in the heart. Junhui had to move back to China because of his mother's job and for his and his brother's studies.  
"I'm sorry Jagiya… I have no say in this.. I want to stay here but I'm not allowed to… I want to stay here with you so everyday can be a happy day…" He said bowing down so you can't see him cry.  
You crouched down next to him and enveloped him in a hug.  
"Promise me you'll come back ok?"  
He looked at you and stayed silent for a while before getting something from the pocket of his hoodie.  
He brought out a small stuffed fox.  
You remember that fox, the two of you went to an amusement park one time, played a game and won the toy. It was supposed to belong to you but while you two were walking, a couple of bullies from your school spotted the two of you and slightly beat up Junhui. He cried for a while, you gave him the toy, telling him to be strong for you.  
"Here… Keep this, every time you look at it, you'll remember me, the good, happy memories we had.. ok?" He said as he placed the fox in your hands.  
You started crying, you rested your head on his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on your back.  
"I-I promise Junhui…." You say, calming down a bit.  
"I'll be back for you…"

»»»»»»»»»»»»

And he never came back.

You wiped the tears from your eyes, Junhui meant so much too you, probably more than juat a childhood friend.

You started fixing everything in the box and put it back under the bed but you kept the fix with you. By the time you finished, you heard your doorbell ring. You went downstairs to open the door, and when you did, more tears made it's way back to your eyes.

 

"Guess who kept their promise about coming back?" 

 

~>End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/tell me your opinion on the stories I make thank you


End file.
